Je ne regrette rien
by xepherXIII
Summary: AU Kadaj, separated from his brothers for ten years, decides it’s time to go visit. But that’s not the only reason he’s going home…Shonen-ai. Eventual CloudKadaj. Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

A/N: I own nothing. Except for the idea. Other pairings will be revealed in later chapters. Just know that the main pairing is CloudKadaj.

* * *

~Prologue~

Kadaj gripped the airplane ticket tightly as he walked toward flight hanger 19. He was so nervous—not only was this his first time on a plane, but it was his gateway to freedom. Something he used to only dream of. It was real now.

This was the turning point of his life. It would change his life. Now.

Or never.

He walked a bit faster, keeping a quick pace. He would not go back. Not when opportunity was reflected right into his face. There were times-many times-when he'd had a chance and passed it up.

Not this time.

Kadaj almost took a wrong turn. Airports were just so confusing. It was a wonder people didn't exercise here. It would be a good workout. And there were too many signs with numbers on them.

'Turn left for hangers 1,5,9,11,19 and 26.' One sign read. Why couldn't they just put the numbers in order? Going through security had been tough enough. It was so. Freaking. Annoying.

He turned left anyway, hoping to get there soon. No such luck.

It took him about 5 minutes to find the hanger. He felt like a woman before her wedding-nervous, self-conscious, and ready to bolt. He wanted to stay, he wanted to go…

Kadaj couldn't seem to make up his mind. He could feel a migraine coming on.

As he walked, he constantly brushed his bangs to side. Left, right, left, right, going on and on. He pulled at his shirt, adjusting his belt nervously. His hands would not stop moving. Yeah, he was going to change his life, completely new (old) place the whole shebang…

Oh god, he felt sick. Where was the restroom?

Then again, he didn't want to be mistaken for a girl. So the restroom would have to wait. If there was anything worse than being nervous, it was being hit on. Or just mistaken for a girl. Each could end equally badly.

Weighing out his options, he opted for a cup of coffee instead. It cost him five dollars. Five freakin' dollars! God, the things at airports were so bloody expensive…

But the coffee was good. The airport was now forgiven.

Kadaj checked the flight schedule again and sat down in the waiting area, sipping his coffee. He liked it with milk. And they'd had plenty of milk. Yummy.

He was so ready to leave. Nothing, not even his mother could hold him back. He was going to what he considered his real home for the first time in years. Ten years to be exact. He was eighteen now, so he could go where he wanted. Do what he wanted. Live for himself and only himself.

It had been ten years since he had seen his big brothers, since he had felt like he belonged somewhere. Living here with his mother…was painful. He couldn't really think of a time he had ever been happy. Or made her happy.

All she had wanted was a clone of Sephiroth. That was his special role in the tragic play. She didn't really care for him. It was all for Sephiroth. All about making him Sephiroth.

And oh, how'd she'd tried. And failed.

He didn't hold it against his brother. It wasn't his fault their mom was obsessed with Seph, the spitting image of his deceased father. Whom she obviously missed a lot.

It was kind of creepy. Having a demented mother obsessed with a dead guy.

Yeah. Definitely creepy.

But now he wouldn't have to deal with that sort of pressure anymore. His mother had given up on him. It hurt; but it wasn't his fault.

And anyway, it wasn't his dad. She'd married after he died. To a man named Rufus Shinra, who seemed to remind her a lot of his brother's dad. He was the half brother. But they treated him like one of their own.

So now, after ten years, Kadaj was going to reunite himself with his brothers. Thinking about it though…how much of that place had changed?

Was his favorite playground still there? Was the famous ice cream stand still up and running? There were so many things he wanted to know.

He checked the flight schedules again.

"Oh, shit!"

Kadaj disposed of his coffee quickly and rushed to the gate. He was not going to miss this flight!

"Last call for flight 73, to Midgar."

He couldn't remember running so fast in his life. Somehow, he'd made it just in time. Tired, he handed the ticket to the airport people (he didn't know what they were called; and frankly he didn't care), and boarded the plane.

After finding his seat by a window, he felt eyes glued onto him. Out of the corner of his eye, Kadaj examined the source. Next to him was a man-he wasn't bad looking but not anything special either. His eyes seemed to be closed and he had short black hair. He couldn't seem to stop looking at him.

He must have been looking at his clothes or something, because he sure as hell didn't notice Kadaj looking right back.

Kadaj looked down at what he was wearing. So maybe a long sleeved black and white shirt with tears in it wasn't the most appropriate thing to wear. He supposed the leather pants and studded converse weren't helping either.

"Can I help you?" He asked tired of being looked at. It reminded him of his mother. *Shudder*

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" The man blurted out nervously. His face was flushed and he looked like he was embarrassed. What a liar. Of course he meant to stare.

Kadaj didn't say this. He smiled instead. "It's no problem, no problem at all."

The man's eyes kept darting back to him every few second and as soon as they announced passengers could go to the restroom rushed over there in a flash.

Kadaj didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered. The man definitely interested in him but still…he was so not his type. And shouldn't that guy be man enough to say something? Anything?

When the man came back, he sat down hastily, still looking flustered. It was just as he had suspected. He was sure of it now.

Though it was still a bit flattering.

This time though, the man distracted himself with the movie they were showing. Bored at looking out the window, he glanced at the movie for a second.

A movie about a plane crash. Wow, who knew airplane people (still didn't know what they were called) were so evil. Villains, even.

The man next to him looked a bit queasy. Being in a good mood, he decided to make conversation.

"So…what's your name?" He asked casually.

The man seemed startled at first, but recovered relatively quickly. "Cait. Cait Sidhe, at your service."

Oh? Not only did the man have a charming Scottish accent, but he had manners too.

"I'm Kadaj. I don't really like my last name so I won't bother saying it."

Cait didn't seem to mind. "That's alright. So why are you heading to Midgar?"

"Me? I'm just visiting some family. What about you?"

"Business trip. I'm an inventor."

"Inventor?"

"Yes, I come up with little knick-knacks you see. I have an example…"

The awkwardness dissolved instantly and for six hours straight they either talked about random things or criticized the movie.

When they had just twenty more minutes, Cait decided to change the subject a bit.

"So…Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kadaj mentally slapped himself. He should've known. "I really don't swing that way if you get what I mean."

Cait's green eyes visibly brightened. Too bad, he'd have to be disappointed.

"Well, I don't mean to be too forward and all but would you, er, consider me?"

Kadaj put on a serious face. "About being forward, I think you'd already crossed that line," Cait looked a little downcast. Kadaj smiled.

"But I will consider you. You're interesting. So why don't we just start off as friends?" He handed Cait his cellphone. "Put your number on my cell, yes?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Cait grinned and handed Kadaj his phone in turn.

After that, they made some small talk before getting off the plane and going their separate ways.

Kadaj, although he was pretty darn sure that he wouldn't ever really go out with him, it was nice to have made a friend.

He made his way to the luggage area and gathered his belonging. He felt giddy. There'd be absolutely no turning back now.

It was such an amazing feeling, knowing that from hereon out, his life would never be the same. Nothing at all. Maybe he'd belong again. Maybe he wouldn't. It didn't matter.

He was here now. That was all.

Looking around he noted it was a sunny day, with few clouds and a cool temperature. Yep. He was definitely in Midgar.

"I'm home."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.


	2. The reunion

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except for the idea.

Special thanks to: Imayame21, JilianLo, and UnratedCrimsonBlood for reviewing.

* * *

Sun-streaked pavement clashed with the white gravel, opposites contrasting violently, forever locked in a tug of war. Passing the construction site, he felt a small connection to it somehow, as if he understood what it was like always being on end with someone.

Story of his life, in a way.

"I'm home." He said again.

Yep. He was home now, so…now what? What should he do first? Kadaj blinked.

"Bloody hell…"

He didn't even know what he wanted to do! There was so much! He could walk to the park, or call a cab to go to a hotel…Where was a coin when you needed it?

Undecided, he walked off wherever his legs would lead him readjusting the strap on his traveling bag every few minutes. Streets crawled by slowly as he walked until he reached a cross walk. He idly watched traffic go by.

When the light turned he sauntered across the street, his…odd attire drawing attention. He stuck out like a red rose in a field of poppies. Then again, Midgar had never been the most up-to-date. Or knowledgeable on the latest fashions.

Kadaj sighed.

What on earth would his dear brothers think? He knew his brothers never really cared much for the way they dressed. For them it was always whatever was comfortable.

And last time he checked they were slobs. But it had been ten years…maybe…no, he highly doubted they were any different for some reason. Kadaj would just have to change that.

It couldn't be that hard right? Teaching personal grooming and hair care to people who didn't give a damn…

"You've gotta be kidding me." He'd most likely die trying.

"Live life so you have no regrets." He muttered. It was his way of life. Even if his actions did lead to death. Actually,

Especially if they did.

Kadaj shook the thoughts from his head. It would only make him depressed and besides, he was here now. He wouldn't have to worry again.

The city hadn't changed much he thought, looking around again and the cold blazing sun offered no warmth at all. Then he shuddered. Not because of the temperature (though it was cold), but because of all the eyes on him.

Kadaj could actually feel the stares, pinpoint where each one was and still be able to tell one from the other. He kept walking, his cat-like walk increasing slowly so it wouldn't be noticeable.

He just wanted to get the hell away from there.

Figuring that he would just be stared out no matter where he went, he changed his train of thought towards earlier at the airport.

He didn't feel nervous anymore, seeing as he was there now. He almost felt a little stupid even, for freaking out earlier. But there was nothing to worry about, no nothing at all.

It wasn't as if they could have forgotten him or moved or something…oh crap, it was like the airport all over again.

He stumbled a bit, oddly graceful even with his feet stuttering.

Kadaj looked around. Coffee sounded really good right then.

Yeah.

While he couldn't find a coffee shop, he did find a bar. Seventh Heaven. Charming name really.

He stepped inside not knowing what to expect, but found it was to his liking. With a calm atmosphere and cozy feel to it, he felt a bit more confident as he strode up to the bar stools.

"Hello, welcome to Seventh Heaven, my name is Tifa. How can I help you?"

Kadaj smiled at her. "Do you by any chance, serve coffee?" He asked, tone hopeful and eyes pleading. She smiled back at him.

"Why yes, we do. Regular or decaf? And would you like anything else in it?" Her brown eyes showed her attitude was genuine and his eyes scanned her features. She wore a white tank top and a miniskirt with its own stylish flair.

"No, just regular would be fine."

"Alrighty. Coming right up."

He watched her leave, black hair bouncing behind her. She was attractive and she seemed sweet. Even if he didn't swing that way, he had to admit he liked her. Her eyes were honest and clear, she looked like the type of person who had never had a single bad thought in her life.

Her, what was her name? Ah, Tifa-was the kind of person he liked best.

The type of person who grew up in a happy home.

"…"

"Well, here you are then sir. Call me if you need anything." Tifa smiled, albeit apologetically as she rushed to see to other customers.

Kadaj didn't look up, his eyes reflecting how he felt. The memories he had tried so hard to bury were steadily resurfacing. And along with that came the emotions with it. His eyes darkened in color momentarily and his body went slightly rigid. He took a sip of coffee.

"It's good."

"I'm glad you think so. I made it myself."

His eyes visibly brightened and his body mirrored it, no longer tense. He looked up to see another girl, with short black hair this time, grinning at him.

"Really. My compliments to you then." He said with a soft smile.

"Heh heh, thanks. I'm Yuffie. Pleasure to meet you…?"

"Kadaj."

"Kadaj. Pleasure to meet you. Nice name."

Her eyes held the same warmth that Tifa's did and he found himself liking Yuffie too. Maybe they were sisters.

"Yours too."

"So I haven't seen you around before. You new here?" She asked resting her arms on the bar counter.

"You could say that. I haven't been here in awhile is all."

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side in concentration. "You know you look a lot like Yazoo."

At the mention of his second eldest brother's name, his smile grew wider. "Well I am his brother."

Yuffie stared at him in surprise, mouth forming an 'o'. "No way! Hey Tifa, Tifa! This guy here is related to Sephy and the guys!"

Tifa, hands full, managed to make her way over. "Wow, I had no idea! So you're their brother…"

"Aye. And the youngest to boot. But don't tell anyone else yet. I want to give them a surprise."

Yuffie and Tifa nodded all smiles and flowers. Kadaj regarded them wearily. He'd have to move fast if he didn't want the surprise to be ruined…

He finished his coffee quickly. "So how much will it be?"

Yuffie grinned. "It's on the house. Coffee's not on the menu anyways."

"Are you sure, I kind of feel guilty now."

Tifa smiled. 'We're sure. Besides, you're new here. We like to give everyone a warm welcome."

"But-"

"There's no point in arguing kid," Kadaj turned to see a man wearing a black suit and interestingly enough…sunglasses. Indoors, for Pete's sake.

"Once these two have made up their minds, it's impossible to change them. And the people around here are party animals. Don't be surprised if you get a party."

"Alright." He pouted getting up. "But I'm leaving a tip anyway."

And after leaving the money on the table, he left.

"Hey there, Rude." Tifa said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She ignored Yuffie's 'eww, gross'.

"Hi Tifa." He said with a smile. "Who was that kid just now?"

"His name is Kadaj. He's the brother Seph always talked about."

Rude would've done a quick double take but Kadaj was long gone.

"So that's him. He's so different from his brothers…"

"I know! He looks like a model!" Yuffie said. "Unlike his brothers who everyone knows don't care about what they wear."

"What are you saying about me and my brothers now…?" They jumped as they heard Sephiroth's voice. They looked to see him walking towards them, Loz in tow.

"That, umm…you guys should, uh," Yuffie stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Come over more often. You've all been busy lately." Tifa finished.

He gave them a look of suspicion. Loz just made conversation with Rude.

"So what brings you here?" Yuffie asked.

"Yazoo insisted he didn't want help going grocery shopping."

"Does that mean he just barely went to shop now?"

"No, he probably finished up. Why?"

Yuffie and Tifa exchanged split-second glances, laughing nervously.

"I heard there was a delivery going to your house." Tifa said willing herself no to say anything more. If only she hadn't promised Kadaj she'd keep it a secret.

"Right…" Sephiroth didn't believe them for one second.

XXXX

As Kadaj wove his way through various winding streets yet again, he thought about how much Midgar had changed…and how much it hadn't.

The ice cream stand was still there, his favorite playground…and yet everything had changed. He felt like a ghost. A ghost that was getting a lot of stares again. Midgar was the kind of place where everyone knew everybody.

And everyone knew what was going on with each other's lives. Yeah, it was that tiny. Kadaj smiled. In about a good half hour, everyone would know he was there. If Tifa and Yuffie didn't open their big mouth's first.

When he finally did get to his brother's house he burst had laughing. After all this time, the only thing that had changed was the doormat!

"Ten years…ten bloody years!" he laughed unable to hold it in. He wondered how strange he might look, laughing in front of another person's house.

"Kadaj…is that you?"

He stopped laughing then and turned eyes showing his shock. "Ya…zoo?"

Yazoo tackled him into a great big hug on the ground. "All these years…all these years…Kadaj!"

"I missed you too, brother…" Kadaj managed. His voice was shaky and a sob threatened to tear from his throat. He would not cry. He would not…

"Tell me I'm not dreaming. Or hallucinating. It's quite possible I may be losing it…"

Okay. He'd cry.

"You're not dreaming Yazoo. I'm real." _I'm here._

Yazoo helped him up, picking up the grocery bags he had dropped on the ground. Tears were now gently running down both brothers' cheeks. They didn't care though.

Because after all those years of separation there was no way, they were not going to cry. That would be like…asking a little honey bee not to buzz.

"Come in! You have much explaining to do."

Kadaj followed him inside. Yazoo watched him carefully, sensing something was different in his little brother.

Even though it'd been ten years, he'd seen Kadaj plenty of times but it felt like the first time. The young man in front of him was no longer the child he had been. He bore himself with confidence and pride…although there was still something he couldn't put his finger on.

Kadaj?

"So how did you manage to get here?" Yazoo asked, carefully avoiding the mention of their mother. It would be like twisting a knife in his brother's wounds. And he'd probably close up after that.

"I rode a shark." Kadaj smiled and Yazoo rolled his eyes. It was so like his brother to answer like that. He paused.

"An airplane?"

"Woah, you're on fire today Yazoo."

"Come on, I'll help you unpack."

Kadaj blinked at him tilting his head to the side cutely. Yazoo ruffled his hair. "Of course. You're staying with us."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose on you, seriously…"

"It's not imposing if you're asked to stay Kadaj. Besides Seph and Loz would probably kill me for not making you stay…and we both know how they get when they're angry…"

Kadaj hung his head in defeat batting Yazoo's hand away playfully. "You're right, you're right." He held out his wrists and in a dramatic falsetto voice said, "Take me away officer."

"Geez." Yazoo knocked him lightly on the head. "Let's go to your room."

Kadaj's eyes sparkled and widened at the same time. "You mean its still here?"

"Yes. Although we did switch the mattress and bed frame since you're older now. Other than that, it's been relatively untouched."

The smile Kadaj gave then was simply dazzling, a smile from the heart. Yazoo mirrored it with one of his own, happy that his brother was here. They could finally be happy again.

Finally.

Kadaj practically ran to his room jumping on the bed and laughing. It was like all the pent up energy (most likely from all the coffee) inside him was bursting out.

Yazoo felt the same giddiness well up inside him, too, joining his brother on the bed. They laughed for what seemed like hours on ends.

"Hey, Yazoo we're home!"

They stopped instantly trying to quiet their laughs. Kadaj tilted his head towards the door and Yazoo nodded, communicating through silent telepathy.

Yeah, right.

In reality Kadaj gave Yazoo a signal to go and greet the others so he could make a grand entrance. Just like when they had been kids.

Yazoo walked out the room quickly straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. He tried to look as normal as possible. Two words: Epic fail.

"You didn't bring a guy over did you?" Sephiroth asked looking at Yazoo's current shape. His hair was messy and his cheeks flushed. To make matters worse he was out of breath.

"N-not exactly. But I don't think you'll mind."

"Oh really." Sephiroth always had been protective of his brothers.

Loz also inspected his brother. "Who is it?"

"Ah,"

"It would be me! The phantom, um, kisser, Kadaj Miomano!" Kadaj announced dramatically, wearing a cape (blanket) and random cowboy hat.

Sephiroth and Loz stared at him for a few unbelieving seconds before tackling him to the ground.

There went the water works…again.

"Where did you come up…with Miomano?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"It sounded good at the time."

"Kadaj~" Loz sniffed holding onto his brother.

"Loz." He smiled. "I must look a mess."

"You're worrying about that now?" Yazoo asked joining the hug. "More importantly, what should we have for dinner?"

It was a question that they all knew the answer to. Kadaj and Loz grinned happily. "Pizza!"

And so, thirty minutes later the brothers sat around the TV, channel surfing while holding conversation.

"We still have all those birthday presents for you over the last eight years. Do you still want them?"

"Sure! 'Sides I have yours too. It's a wonder what having a job does for you." Kadaj stated simply.

"You have…a job?" Loz asked, voicing the question the others wanted to ask.

"Why, yes I do. Wanna know what it is?"

His brothers nodded in anticipation.

"Hmm, should I really say it?"

"Please!"

"You have to!"

"Ah, come on…"

"Well, it's not that I have to, it's that you want me to…"

"Kadaj." Sephiroth demanded with a no-nonsense tone. "You better tell us right now."

"Okay, okay, I'm a m-o-d-e-l." His brothers blinked at him. "A model. I'm a model. I even have proof." He clarified placing a few magazines on the table.

Yazoo smiled as he opened a magazine. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm just that amazing."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he glanced through a different magazine at a certain picture. Kadaj's entire back was exposed and his jeans rode low on his hips. There were two wing-shaped tattoos on his back.

"This one is rather risqué. Don't you think you're showing too much skin?"

Kadaj blushed a little then. "Actually, I thought that too, but they said it was for the sake of art…and I wanted to show my tattoos off."

Loz stared at the photo in question and gasped. "You're too young for that!"

"My thoughts exactly." Sephiroth said with conviction.

"You can't be serious! I'm eighteen! A legal adult! Also, that was a year ago. It's behind me now."

Yazoo decided it was time to step in. "Now, now, Seph is that any better then your job as a host? You may not do anything with your clients but entertain them, but how much sense does it make to tell him not to do it? Although Kadaj, you really shouldn't show that much skin off."

Sephiroth gave a bit of a pout, but didn't protest.

"Oh, alright." Kadaj pouted earning a hair ruffle from Loz.

"Fine." Yazoo patted Sephiroth on the head. "There, there…"

"Do you really have those tattoos? Like, permanently?" Loz asked with a look of confusion. Sephiroth and Yazoo looked like they were going to shock. They were almost deathly pale by the time Kadaj answered.

"Yes, I do. Mother…" He cut himself off right there. "I like them a lot."

His brothers all winced. It would seem they hit a nerve. Hard.

"I think it's cute." Yazoo said finally. "It suits you."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Loz pulling Kadaj into a hug.

"I'm fine, seriously…" Kadaj muttered voice shaky and eyes avoiding direct contact; his brothers knew he was lying. He quickly recovered.

"So you're a host, Sephy?"

"I used to be. I'm actually the co-owner of a music store now, so I quit my job as a host."

Loz nodded. "I'm a vet."

"Currently unemployed." Yazoo said, actually sounding proud of himself. "I just hang out with people and do the occasional errand. With pay of course."

Kadaj laughed. "Okay, Loz I can understand you being a vet. Yazoo, you sound way too proud of yourself. But wow, Seph, a host? Why'd you quit?"

"I'm seeing someone now, that's why."

Kadaj's mouth dropped open. "No way! So who tops between you guys?"

"Kadaj, that is extremely inappropri-"

"His boyfriend Zack does." Yazoo answered calmly.

Loz handed him Seph's cell phone. "Here's a picture of him."

"You sure know how to pick 'em Sephy…"

Sephiroth turned three different shades of red before finally answering. "It's not like that…"

"Don't lie to me!" Kadaj snickered. "I know the truth! And it'll set me free…"

Sephiroth glared lightly at his brother snatching his cell phone back. Just then, his phone started vibrating. "Hello? Oh, Zack, what's up?" He made his way out of the living room so as not to be heard.

His three younger brothers snickered, sharing knowing looks with each other. Their Sephy could not hide from them! Kadaj was the first to get up, slinking towards the hallway like a cat, quiet and graceful. His brothers followed.

"I know it's been a while, Zack. Believe me I miss you too. And our *ahem*activities. "

His brothers' grins grew wider.

"…yeah. I'm sure they'd like that. Tomorrow? Okay, I'll make sure we're there. Oh, and Zack? I love you. Bye." Sephiroth hung up his phone while his brothers scrambled towards the living room again. He looked at them then.

"I would expect this from Kadaj and Yazoo. Et tu, Loz?"

They smiled guiltily. "So what was that all about?" Kadaj dared to ask.

"Tifa is holding a party for you tomorrow. And I have a date with Zack at ten."

Yazoo gasped smirking with his usual sly smile. "Oh my, dear brother, I had no idea it was that scandalous!"

"Not like that! We're going to see a movie!"

"At ten?" Loz asked.

"It's the most convenient time okay?"

"Yeah, so you can go partake in your naughty activities afterwards." Kadaj finished.

"Go take a shower Kadaj."

"Yes sir." He grinned, getting up. "I'm off to see the bathtub! The wonderful bathtub of Oz!"

Kadaj sang as he skipped down the hall. His brothers watched him, smiling at how childish he was. It was good to see. After their mother had taken him away, they'd had no idea what to expect.

"I'm glad he's back." Yazoo said simply. It summed up all his emotions from the past years and tied loose ends.

"Seconded." Sephiroth smiled, finger combing his hair.

Loz nodded, quiet as always, grinning from ear to ear.

When Kadaj finished his shower, he jumped back on his bed, lying back this time. He pulled back the sheets after a little while, climbing into bed. He pretended to sleep. If he waited long enough, his brothers would tuck him in.

He'd guessed right. His brothers crept in quietly, one after another. Each of them gave him a kiss on the forehead, and Sephiroth tucked him in. _Score!_

"Hee." Kadaj snickered and then…"oops."

His brothers looked at him in mild surprise. Yazoo smiled. "So you were awake the whole time?"

"Eh, you caught me. But thanks for tucking me in." He murmured sweetly. Sephiroth and Loz caved instantly while Yazoo remained amused.

"Goodnight Kadaj." Loz smiled walking out of the room.

"Night Loz."

"Night Kadaj." Yazoo said following Loz.

"Night."

Last of all was Sephiroth. "Good night Kadaj. Sweet dreams."

By this time, Kadaj was ready to pass out. "G'night…Sephy."

And for the first time in ten years, he knew a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: In case no one noticed in my story, Tifa is going out with Rude. Now while I'm also a fan of RenoXRude, for this I wanted to go for TifaXRude.

And no worries, Reno will get paired up. With Rufus. So be on the lookout for that. While I really would rather just write about how Kadaj and Cloud fall in love at first sight and live happily ever after, it's a story and their relationship will take time. Lots and lots of time. Bear with me, okay?

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Special Delivery

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except for the idea.

Special thanks to: JilianLo and mgnum44 for reviewing. You rock!

* * *

Kadaj woke up early that morning (as compared to his usual 11 a.m.) to the scent of food. It pulled him out of bed; lead him into the kitchen, and right next to Loz. Leaning on his brother, he blinked wearily.

"Wha' izzit?"

"Pancakes." Loz grinned leading him to a couch. "They'll be done in a bit. Get some more sleep."

"Kay…"

Yazoo came down then too, hair a royal mess, and still looking tired. "Whaz cooking?"

"Pancakes."

Yazoo escorted himself to the couch Kadaj was on and fell asleep. He leaned against Kadaj, who was lying down and encircled his arms around him, burying his face in the younger's soft hair.

Loz smiled at the scene grabbing his camera. He turned off the flash and snapped several shots. It meant more pictures for his scrapbook!

He hummed happily to himself as he went back in the kitchen. Pictures hold so many memories; it was like every time he saw them, he relived every last moment. Since Kadaj had come back, things had fallen into place.

All those years they had thought of him, but rarely spoke of him. Back then, it had hurt too much. Like a gaping pothole, it had just gotten bigger and bigger…

Now though, it was like it had been filled with concrete cement again. Just like it used to be.

They still had a lot of catching up to do. And it was obvious that Kadaj would have emotional problems after what their mother did to him.

But they could definitely figure it out. So long as they were together!

The door opened then. Loz didn't have to look to see who it was. "Hi Sephy."

Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair. "Good morning, Loz."

Loz just glanced at his brother, who was practically glowing. Last night's suspicions were proven correct. "You sure were out late, bro."

Sephiroth cheeks reddened. "Ah, yeah, the movie was longer than we thought."

It was such an obvious lie that even the overly trusting Loz could see through it.

"And you gave Yazoo, whose two years younger than you a curfew?"

"Well, you guys are my little brothers, and you always will be. I don't think I could stand it if one of you were taken away so quickly."

Loz grinned at him. "Yeah, yeah, coffee's in the usual spot."

"Thanks."

Loz decided it would be best to let his brothers sleep for a little while and turned on the TV.

It was eight in the morning when Kadaj and Yazoo finally stirred from their sleep. Kadaj blinked blearily at Yazoo.

"G'morning, Yazoo."

"…Morning Kadaj."

They blinked at each other, and it went something like blink, blink, blink, blink. Sephiroth finally spoke.

"Good morning to you too."

They now blinked at him, eyes half lidded. Kadaj's stomach growled and his cheeks flushed red as he held his stomach, as if that would get it to stop.

"Uh, pancakes, right?" the youngest managed to squeak out.

Loz brought two plates, one for Kadaj and one for Yazoo. He let them eat on the couch because neither of them liked to use syrup. No, they were simple. And hungry.

Sephiroth liked syrup and butter on his pancakes, because of the enhanced flavor. Loz liked his with whipped cream. For brothers, they're tastes weren't very similar.

Kadaj was finally awake and he let out a final yawn. "Ah, what a good sleep! ...Ack! I can't believe you guys saw me like this…this simply won't do, dammit!"

He bolted to his room, putting lightning to shame.

His brothers snickered, laughing, knowing he'd always been like this. Even when he was four years old.

Now he was probably a bit worse though. He didn't come out for thirty minutes. His brothers waited, bored, until he finally came down.

Kadaj was definitely a model. The left side of his hair was parted so that it swept over to the right side, and the tips were spiked. That wasn't even the most shocking part though.

He used both eye shadow and eyeliner, black of course and it was apparent that he had three piercings on both ears. His clothes though, his clothes—

It was something reminiscent of a Japanese boy's school uniform, except it was longer and the buttons ended right above his belly button, where he had a dragon tattoo. He wore faded denim jeans, seemingly normal, except for the rips on them. And to top it all off he wore combat boots.

Sephiroth looked ready to kill someone. There was absolutely no way his brother was going out like that. Forget the fact that he was eighteen; he wouldn't let him go out like that when he was thirty!

Yazoo and Loz instantly backed away from their brother, waiting for the anger to pass. Kadaj didn't look scared at all, and that's when his brothers got really worried because when things got like this, they never ended well…

"Kadaj, I-"

The doorbell rang. Ah, the convenience of modern technology.

"I'll get it." Kadaj answered simply with a smile, knowing he'd gotten away. He slipped past his brother with relative ease, brushing against him in an almost apologetic way. He cast a smile over his shoulder, and Sephiroth felt his rage ease just a little bit.

Just a bit.

The knock at the door was becoming persistent.

"Aye, I'm coming, hold your horses." He opened the door swiftly. "Hello…?"

The first thing he noticed was the wild blonde hair, how it stuck up in the weirdest directions, and then, the blue eyes.

Kadaj stared at the man for a while, and the man stared back at him. Sephiroth peaked out from behind his brother.

"Oh, hello Cloud. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Cloud snapped out of his trance and finally spoke. "Delivery for Yazoo. From what I've been told, it got here late, so we're giving a discount. It's twenty dollars today."

Sephiroth nodded, while noticing that as Cloud spoke his eyes were still on Kadaj. Kadaj's eyes were on him. Now, in his mind, this lead to one possible reason. They liked each other.

Cloud handed the box to Sephiroth, who went to get the money. He blinked at Kadaj, who tilted his head.

"Cloud." The blonde nodded.

"Cloud. I like that name." Kadaj smiled and quickly turned around going back into the house.

Yazoo snickered and when Loz asked him what was so funny, he just laughed harder. He walked over to Cloud, hugging the younger and shorter male.

"So what do you think of our brother?"

"That…was your brother?" Cloud asked, blue eyes showing misty confusion.

"Yep. His name is Kadaj. Pretty cute huh?"

"…And you're positive that you're related."

"Absolutely."

Sephiroth watched Cloud, not knowing exactly what to do. This was his friend, someone he could trust—

But he didn't want his brother to be taken away from him so quickly.

Turning on his heel, he walked off with so much as a single 'see you later'. He needed time to think.

Cloud blinked after him, not entirely sure how to react but then—

Since when had he ever known how to react to anything? His blue eyes held a thoughtful look, because, damn it, how had he survived until now if he'd never reacted?

Yazoo watched as the blonde spaced out at the front door, and feeling sorry for him, dragged him into the house and sat him on the couch. He then brought out his cell phone.

"Hey, Zack? You mind get Cloud's head out of the sky?"

"No problem! Is Seph there?"

Yazoo felt like slapping something. Of course he'd ask that, that meanie of a brother stealer. He snorted disdainfully.

"Hmph. But of course."

"Cool. I'm coming over—" Yazoo hung up before he even had the chance to say goodbye. It wasn't that he hated Zack. It wasn't even that he thought he was a bad person. He'd just stolen they're older brother was all. Oh, and he would get him back…

Loz ran toward him then. "Yazoo, you have to help! Kadaj is after me~"

Kadaj was currently hot on his heels, holding various pairs of clothing. "Dammit, slow down for a freakin' second, you slob!"

Yazoo sighed internally. What was going on with his life now, first Cloud, then Zack, now this…

He flipped his open and pressed his favorite speed dial number:three

"Hello?"

"Vincent. Hi…"

"Stressful morning?"

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how eventful it's been so far."

"You can come any time you'd like."

Yazoo smiled, happy that he had such a great friend to hang out with. Vincent, the calm and quiet flower shop owner. His one true love~

Oh. He'd never meant to think that. Whoops.

He took a shower, and upon coming out, didn't notice how careless he'd been. Kadaj had switched his clothes. So he walked out the door and to the flower shop, blissfully ignorant. Until Vincent had to look away from him, that is.

"Vincent, good morning!" Yazoo smiled. He could have sworn Vincent blushed.

"Since when…do you wear things like that?"

He examined himself then, something he should have done a while ago. He was, shockingly enough, wearing a black leather vest with no shirt underneath that showed off his stomach, tight black skinny jeans that seemed like a second skin.

Kadaj was so dead.

"Ah, sorry, I'm not wearing this because I want to."

Yazoo mentally slapped himself. This wasn't fashion! This was something some sort of streetwalker would wear! He was ready to bolt when Vincent draped a coat over him.

"It's supposed to get colder."

Yazoo watched Vincent cut flowers, the feelings in his heart threatening to burst.

Kadaj, on the other hand, was walking through town by himself for no reason other than he felt like it.

He decided he liked Cloud. Now whether anything would come from this, he didn't know, but he looked at the clouds—

How he wished he could touch just one.

He no longer needed to worry about his mother, and his brothers still loved him, so all was well in the world, yes?

No, the scars he dealt with ran much deeper than that. And worst, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. God, he needed a bloody therapist before his feelings imploded. Or worse; exploded.

He didn't want to confront his past, he wanted to. His internal struggle was slowly eating away at him…

But no one would be able to see that. He hid it too well.

XXXXX

The party was well planned to say the least, except…the guest of honor hadn't come by yet.

Yuffie was becoming restless. "Ya-zoo, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know." He wrapped himself in the coat Vincent had lent him. "I'm just as clueless as you right now."

Tifa was starting to look listless herself. "Do you have his cell phone number?"

"I don't even know if he has a cell. How would I know his number?"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, that understandable…wait! I have an idea!"

She whipped out her cell and the next second began talking. "Cloud! I need you to make a delivery to Seventh Heaven."

She could hear the sound of the rumbling engine stopping over the phone. "Does it have a sticker?"

"Not yet." She admitted. "But I know I can get one on it. Think you can manage?"

"Sure. Just tell me what the sticker on it looks like."

"It'll say 'silver bullet'."

"Okay. Bye."

Yazoo smiled at her. "How on earth are you going to get him to stand still long enough? He's like a stray cat."

Yuffie raised her left hand, as if she was in school. "I know! I know! Me and Tifa are going to call everyone and tell them to be on the lookout for a silverette! Then, they get a post-it note and stick it on him and Cloud will bring him here!"

Yazoo nodded. "A truly well thought out plan. Count me in."

In the next few minutes they managed to call everyone they knew, and then some thanks to the ever-convenient phone book.

"I think that's everyone…" Tifa announced a little out of breath from all the non-stop talking.

"Yep. The others…should find him and get here before he does." Yuffie finished. Yazoo was more interested in talking to Reno, the first and only person he'd managed to call.

"No way! Reno, you're so lucky…I wish I could be as bold as you!"

Reno laughed over the phone. "You can be. Quit being so shy around him, it's not like you."

"Right? I never thought this could happen to me."

"Heh, yeah, and hey…does your brother have three piercings on each ear?"

"Yep."

"Dragon tattoo?"

"Yep."

Reno smirked even though Yazoo couldn't see him. "Target acquired. I'll call you back."

"Affirmative."

Reno fixed his hair a bit, grabbing a post-it note from out of nowhere(Rude's office), quickly writing the code words, and walking over to Yazoo's brother.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Yes, it was overused and horribly cliché but it always got a smile from those who it was directed at. And a smile he received.

Kadaj gave him an amused smile, chuckling a little. "That is such an old line."

"It worked didn't it?" Reno asked, finding he liked the cute boy in front of him and placing an arm on his shoulder effectively sticking on the note. Kadaj made no move to step away.

"Yes and no."

"What that's all?" Reno pouted.

"Aye." Kadaj smirked. "That's your lot.*"

"Ah, so cruel young kitten. Oh well, I'm absolutely sure I can get you to like me. Why don't we hang out right now—"

"Sorry, but see I've got an appointment with the town tonight. Catch you later."

Reno watched him go, a triumphant grin on his face. "Mission accomplished."

XXXX

Cloud was riding through the town, eagle eyes on the search for the 'silver bullet'. It was an odd name for an item but he didn't really think much on it. All that mattered was getting the delivery to it's location.

His usual rates were based on the size, weight, and time taken to deliver the item. He didn't know how big this item was, but he assumed it was something easy to spot.

At least he hoped so.

So as Cloud drove around he spotted the silverette, looking as stunning as he had this morning, maybe even more so, with the thoughtful look on his face.

…What in the heck was he thinking lately?

Kadaj noticed him; smiled; waved. He waved back, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

And as he zoomed past the silverette their eyes met and suddenly it was like slow motion. Like a movie where everything quickly slows down and they're the only ones who exist in the world…

That's when Cloud's blue eyes caught it; the yellow post-it note that read 'silver bullet' on the sleeve of Kadaj's shirt. The motorcycle skidded to a stop. He grabbed a spare helmet from his back compartment.

"Kadaj."

The silverette turned to him then, eyes brightening with light neon green shock. "Yes?"

Cloud, in a swift motion, placed the helmet on his head and then picked him up bridal style. "It seems you're a special delivery."

Kadaj blushed, not really knowing why, after all, he'd seen plenty of attractive people, blondes and blue eyes alike.

Cloud just happened to be the most attractive one. Damn his bloody good looks. No, it his eyes that pulled Kadaj in, endlessly infinite like the blue sky. At the same time it was untouchable, because it was too high. Just too high.

But in those moments, he thought, that just maybe he'd want to touch that sky. The one that was too bloody high—

And yet so within reach.

Cloud had been able to sit them both on the motorcycle before the green-eyed male had even noticed. He looked at him. "We're going to Seventh Heaven. Hold on tight."

And that's what Kadaj did, too stunned to do much of anything else. Everything was moving too fast, too fast—

It made him want more.

He tightened his grip on the blonde, leaning into him, taking in his scent. The scent of the outside world, untainted by the old city's smoke and glitter. Simple, clean, and unique in it's own way.

He didn't want it to stop.

But it did, and he accepted that. Granted, there would be another time.

Cloud and Kadaj looked at each other then, as they stood outside of the entrance.

"So what do you think this is for?" Kadaj asked not really wanting to go in yet.

"That 'surprise party'. But I think you've figured it out."

"Damn straight." Kadaj winked at him in a flirty way, chuckling at the surprised widening of blue eyes. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting anymore. Y'know what I mean?"

Cloud's lips slanted upwards to the side, a perfect half smirk, and held Kadaj bridal style again. As Kadaj looked at him in complete surprise, it quickly turned to shyness when Cloud, unable to use his hands, used his nose to brush some of the stray silver strands away to unveil the oddest jade green eyes.

Kadaj smiled at him. "We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Cloud nodded and Kadaj pushed the door open. "Delivery for Tifa Lockheart, named 'silver bullet'?"

The bar was as quiet as a rioting mob. The lights were extremely bright and everyone jumped out at them like zombies in a horror movie.

"Surprise!"

"…Oh," Kadaj sighed flippantly still in Cloud's arms. "As if I couldn't see that coming!"

* * *

A/N: Oh ho! It seems like Cloud and Kadaj hit it off very well. Sadly...they're still not getting together yet. They don't know each other, or their habits, so the worst is yet to come. (Just kidding.) And Kadaj...has some problems to sort through. So does Cloud.

Aside from that, Sephiroth, although he's at the party, does intend to change Kadaj's wardrobe to something more suitable for his age. Yazoo is a very jealous brother. And Loz is the sweet one. Kadaj will feel their wrath sooner or later.

*The term 'Aye, that's your lot' just means 'that's all you're going to get'

Please kindly stick with me!

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.


	4. Honesty

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except for the idea.

Special thanks to: Death-The-Peque. for reviewing. You rock!

* * *

The party got a little wild after ten. By then, all the little kiddies had been taken home, so of course it was time to bring out the spirits!*

Yuffie was surrounded by people chanting, "Chug, chug, chug!" And she was downing beer glasses as if they were shots. Kadaj was busy watching, sipping tequila happily.

For the most part he got along with the people in town and he'd gotten to see Cait again (who'd jumped out of nowhere to hug him). Overall, it was a good party.

Sephiroth walked over to him holding a jacket. "Wear this."

Kadaj pouted, unwilling to listen. "But I don't—"

"Do it."

Scary words. And an even scarier brother. He put it on reluctantly. "Meanie."

"It's for you own good." Sephiroth said avoiding Kadaj's eyes. His brother was a master of using them to get what he wanted. "That won't work on me this time."

"Hmph!" Kadaj drank more of his drink, defiantly. "I'll make it work!"

"No you won't."

Zack came over then, and for the first time, Kadaj saw him in person. He was taller than Sephiroth, by a little bit and his voice was mature, but held a childish quality as if he'd always be a teenager.

"Seph, it's time."

"Already?" He turned to his brother. "Don't take it off."

"Rrrriiiigggghhht."

Kadaj took the jacket off as soon as Sephiroth was out of sight. He would have felt guilty but his brother never said how long to keep it on. Or take it off. Ah, the wonders of loopholes and technicalities.

He watched everyone around him. While he kind of wanted to dance, he had no partner. And he hated dancing alone. Maybe he'd just wait for Loz or Yazoo to come around…or Cloud. Yeah.

So Kadaj just sat waiting, waiting…what was he doing. He never used to be like this before! And it wasn't as if he'd never been to a party or clubs!

He sat back, trying to will himself to the dance floor. In his head, he chanted 'no regrets, no regrets, no regrets'. He rested his head on the bar, feeling more than a bit dejected. There was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Kadaj?"

He couldn't ever remember feeling so happy. "Cloud, what's up?"

The blonde cleared his throat. "Sephiroth wanted me to make sure you were wearing the jacket…"

Kadaj's mood dampened a little.

"…and I thought you could use some company."

His mood bounced back.

"Thanks! I'm still trying to memorize everyone's names. It's a little hard."

Cloud nodded. "I can see why. There's a lot of people in this town."

Kadaj smiled. "You know, Cloud…I don't usually do this but I have to admit I like you. Can you believe that? It's that stupid, 'I feel like I've known you my whole life' thing. Heh…I'm just bloody stupid though because you must be a twenty something…"

Cloud blinked. "I'm nineteen. Are you drunk?"

"No, not at all. A little buzzed maybe but I can hold my liquor better than that." Kadaj pointed out, and for good measure, ordered another drink. "It's strange isn't? People are more honest when they're drunk."

The blonde really couldn't say he was following Kadaj's logic, so he tried thinking it over in his head. Kadaj was confusing to him, but then his favorite things were the ones he couldn't figure out. That was probably why he'd been friends with Zack for so long.

"Cloud, I want you to know…I meant every word I just said." Kadaj looked him in the eye then, sensing Cloud's confusion. "I do like you. So why don't we get to know each other?"

Finally, the blonde's head was working at normal speed. "Kadaj, are you asking me out?"

"Why not? Might as well do it when I have the chance. And besides, I live the words 'Je ne regrette rien', too, so hesitation would be pointless. It is always best to pursue what you want and get straight to the point, or the chance will pass you by, and—"

Kadaj was rambling now. Cloud scratched his head but didn't say much, trying to see if the silverette would be done any time soon.

"You know, a friend of mine told me this hilarious story about strip poker and it was just too funny, I couldn't stop laughing—"

Cloud continued to watch. In this situation, he just wasn't sure what to do. He didn't mind being a listener though. Some of the random stories were pretty funny. Others were scary.

"Would you like to dance?" Cloud asked. Kadaj shut up right then, because, having totally forgotten about that, seemed to have shines in his eyes.

"Don't you know it!"

So they danced, or tried, it was more like Cloud holding Kadaj up to keep him from falling and hurting himself. He suspected that Kadaj was a bit tipsier then he had claimed. He was right.

When Yazoo found him, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight, it was too damn cute! Cloud trying his hardest to hold Kadaj up while still managing to look like they were dancing? Priceless. He snapped a picture of it on his phone.

Laughing merrily to himself, he sauntered away, unnoticed by all except one person: Vincent. Vincent tried to go over the reasons why he was still at the party, as he could be taking care of his flowers and plants. He'd never been one for parties in the first place, so his being here was a complete mystery.

He watched Yazoo, his store's most frequent non-buying customer. He noticed he was still wearing the jacket—that made him feel a little good. It meant that his thoughts were effectively communicated. Also, it being oversized made Yazoo look cute.

So Vincent sat, alone, simply enjoying the silent company of a potted plant and the sight of his friends.

Yuffie was drunk. After who knows how many mugs of beer she was finally, totally drunk. She wandered from place to place, slurred and shaky, not really knowing what exactly she wanted to do.

Kadaj wasn't doing much better himself. After six songs he finally muttered, "Make the world…stop spinning…"

And Cloud got him back to the bar stools, making sure he didn't drink anymore. He instead bought him a cold juice.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not as good at holding my liquor as I thought."

"It's alright. Just drink the juice slowly."

Yuffie was over there in a flash. "Cloudy, Cloud, Cloud! And Kadaj-I-daj! Whaz' happenin' my homies?"

Cloud sweat dropped, nervously. Honestly, she was seventeen. Who'd let her get this drunk. He knows Tifa wouldn't ever—then he blinked. He hadn't seen Tifa or Rude since the party started…he cut off his thoughts right then.

He did not, need, to know.

He grabbed Yuffie's arm, made her sit down on the other side of him. This was not good, not good…where were the older people when he needed them?

Reno would be of no help in this, he'd probably make it worse…neither would Loz…or Yazoo…

He sighed. Where did everybody go?

"Hey all you people are you having fun tonight?"

At the sound of Tifa's voice, he turned and there she was, at the stage used for karaoke and other random performances. He'd forgotten the long-standing tradition of giving a gift to the guest of honor.

"Tonight's party is to celebrate the home coming of Sephiroth's youngest brother, Kadaj!"

the crowd of people cheered and whistled enthusiastically. Cloud slipped the coat back on Kadaj.

"Will the guest of honor please come right up?"

And to Cloud's horror Kadaj was sleeping, looking quite peaceful. He tapped him again. "Wake up. They want you on stage."

Kadaj blinked blearily at him, nodded, then got up. "I'll be back, so don't go anywhere, pretty boy."

Cloud blinked again. Yuffie just snickered.

Kadaj wasn't nervous at all in front of so many people, he was used to it. Tifa gave him a small pat on the back. And then the lights were too much for him the world was spinning, spinning, spinning. He didn't even pay attention to what she was saying anymore.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

He flushed, embarrassed. But right now, he needed to get off the stage. He spoke rather quietly, but the microphone made it about a thousand times louder. "I think I'm going to throw up."

And with a graceful jump, he ran to the bathroom.

Everyone just blinked after him. Sephiroth was the first to speak, angry. "Who the hell let him drink?!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry the chapter's so short this time around, I promise it's be longer next time! And I'll update sooner!

So in this chapter we see how Kadaj feels about Cloud initially. And sadly...*sob*...they won't be together for a while. I kind of wish I could write it like that, but it's a story. Vincent...how exactly does he feel about Yazoo? If you want to know then please keep reading to find out! :)

*The term spirits refers to alcohol like tequila and whiskey, among other things.

Please kindly stick with me!

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.


	5. Notice

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Except for the idea.

* * *

Not an update. I'm here to say that this story will be updated...in three weeks. I apologize to those who are kind enough to read this fan fic, but my schedule is way overloaded. never fear though, I will absolutely not put this on hiatus! I myself want to see what will happen next...

So here's a summary of the next chapter:

Kadaj is finally starting to open up to his brothers...and everyone else! But will Kadaj's happiness last for long when he has a dark past trailing behind him?

And there it is. I hope it sparks some interest in you, dear reader.

So I hope to see you sometime soon in the next chapter of Je ne regrette rein.


	6. Of small regrets

A/N: I own nothing!

It's been awhile, folks and i apologize for taking so long. Special thanks to: Peque.-, berkie88, DamonWesker

You guys rock! And I apologize to gatekeeper, because for some reason it keeps cutting off your pen name, without further ado, on with the show! *dramatic exit from spotlight. Curtains unveil the stage*

* * *

Kadaj was, quite honestly extremely embarrassed. He had no intention of exiting the restroom any time soon either.

Why?

Because he'd made a huge fool of himself that's why. What the heck had he been thinking? His head was spinning again. He leaned against the wall after he was done throwing up.

"Dammit."

He examined himself in the mirror. He was a royal mess and well…it had been a long time since anything like this had happened. 'No regrets, no regrets…'

"Je ne regrette rien."

"That's right." He told himself. "I'll walk out and act like nothing happened."

Upon walking out, though, is when he discovered that he could pretend that nothing was wrong. Well…he could try.

He was swarmed in droves of concern, Tifa taking him to the back of the bar and making him lie down, Yuffie grabbing a cold ice pack, getting ready to put it on his forehead.

'It's not like I have a fever'. He thought. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, if he didn't know better he would say he had a fever. His throat burned, his head was spinning, and he just wanted to sleep…

Either this was one hell of a hangover, or he was really actually sick.

Sephiroth and his brothers rushed in, worry mirrored on all of their faces. Zack and Cloud followed, and seeing the blonde suddenly made him want to hide under a rock. Cloud looked worried too.

"Guys, I'm fine." He muttered, covering his forehead with his head.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to bet on that would you?" Sephiroth said reaching into a man-purse that appeared out of nowhere. 'What?'

His eldest pulled out a thermometer and it all went downhill from there, for Kadaj at least.

'I haven't seen one of those in years…why is a 27 year old carrying that in his bag?'

The next thing he knew, the slightly cold object was in his mouth, he almost gagged.

"Remember, no squirming." Yazoo teased in light amusement. Kadaj glared at him lightly closing his eyes and trying to convince himself he wasn't really there.

Looking at Cloud somehow made it that much harder.

"103.5," Sephiroth said (triumphantly, all of them would agree later) "you have a fever."

He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. Yuffie handed the icepack to Cloud with a grin on her face. She may have been drunk but that didn't mean she hadn't heard everything.

Steel blue eyes blinked at the cold object in his hands at first, failing to notice that all eyes, except for Kadaj's, were on him. The silence in the room was intense when Tifa walked in, with refreshments for everyone. Her eyes followed theirs.

When Cloud moved, everyone in the room jumped. He blinked at them before kneeling beside Kadaj, whose pale cheeks had turned a feverish red and whose eyes looked directly into his. He favored him a small smile, placing the ice pack gently on his forehead.

As soon as he had, suddenly everyone was shuffling and moving around, like they hadn't been watching intently the entire time. Tifa went to Cloud with a cup of coffee and water for Kadaj.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Cloud managed out, and Kadaj nodded his head gently in acknowledgement.

The room was suddenly empty, the sound of the ac blasting throughout the room loud. Cloud was still there. Kadaj's brain was still fried. Yep,

All was well with the world.

Not!

If Kadaj thought he wanted to hide under a rock before, now he needed a freakin' cliff to jump off of. Right now.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Cloud asked with the usual look of confusion.

"For everything. First I got drunk and now I'm sick…"

"Don't apologize." Cloud stated quietly, although Kadaj it was like he had screamed it through a megaphone. "It wasn't something you could control…but how'd you get sick? You seemed fine this morning."

Kadaj chuckled. "Last night was actually the first sleep I've had in about three or four days, give or take a few."

"You don't look like you haven't slept in that many days." Cloud responded in amazement. He usually took a nap everyday, even before he slept for the night. "How…?"

"I'm a model." The silverette smirked, a little proud. "We have our ways. Besides, coming back…was a little hard for me."

At the distant sound in his voice, Cloud decided it would be best to change the subject. Because after all, the last time he'd heard that distant voice was-

"Cloud. I'm going."

Who had that been? Who—

Aerith?

"Cloud?" Kadaj asked suddenly; he jolted back to reality. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cloud nodded mutely, looking a little sick. Kadaj sat up and laughed softly, placing his hand on Cloud's forehead.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick too."

Cloud shook his head with the ghost of a smile. "No. You're supposed to be lying down."

"Make me." Kadaj chided playfully, sticking out his tongue. Needless to say Cloud did, pushing him down onto the couch and holding him there, pinned down.

"There."

Kadaj didn't even try squirming. This position was kind of…intimate. He didn't know Cloud that well. Normally he'd think things were moving to fast at this point. But with Cloud it didn't feel that way, it felt—

Natural.

Had he met him before?

The blonde got up quickly, as he seemed to realize it himself. "I have to go. My job starts now."

Of course it does. Green eyes closed and he nodded.

"I'll visit you later."

"You better." Kadaj smirked. "I'm so lost without you."

Cloud snorted, smiling gently all the same and walking out of the room.

Kadaj didn't say anything for a while. But he finally got tired of it. "You can come out now."

Yazoo and Loz came out, both a little guilty looking. "You knew?"

"Believe me, even after all these years I've never forgotten you're personalities. It's just about impossible, with you guys."

His brothers' cheeks reddened slightly, and Loz responded quickly. "You're pretty unforgettable yourself."

"Glad to know it." Kadaj smiled. But he didn't say anything more after that. Loz wanted to talk again but Yazoo stopped him before he spoke. Now was not the time.

Sephiroth came in later, with Zack in tow. "Zack, can you carry him?"

"Sure." He said, easily whisking Kadaj off the couch. "Your brother hardly weighs a thing!"

'That'll all change when he starts having my cooking." Sephiroth smiled as he watched his boyfriend carry his brother off to the car.

"You couldn't have just done it yourself?" Yazoo asked with minor irritation. It was always about Zack. Stupid Zack who stole their older brother!

"I'm going to buy his medicine. You drive him home." He answered giving Yazoo the car keys. "No stopping for coffee either. Go straight home, make sure he's okay, and then you can do what you want with the car. Except for crashing it. Or speeding. Or—"

"We get it Sephy." Yazoo smiled, feeling a little better. Loz nodded and the two of them left.

Meanwhile, with our protagonist—

"So you're Zack." Kadaj said flippantly.

"Yep. At your service." Zack grinned with a warm smile showing off his pointy teeth.

"You're dating my brother."

"Yep."

"I imagine Yazoo's been giving you a hard time." He smirked playing with his silver bangs.

"Believe it." Zack said shaking spiky black hair. "I really wish he wouldn't hate me."

"He probably doesn't hate you. I think he's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You're stealing our big brother. After everything that happened, I'm sure they were all they had. Why don't you take a day to hang out with all of them?"

"…shouldn't you say 'us'?"

Oh.

"Ah. Yeah…I guess it's because I haven't been part of them for a while." He replied uncomfortably.

Zack just laughed. "Don't sweat it, little man."

"I'm not little." Somehow, the light-hearted laughter was soothing. Comforting. "You're just too tall."

"I get that one a lot." Zack replied simply. "Its crazy nice to meet you, Kadaj."

"Good to meet you too. You're really sweet."

"E-eh?" Zack stuttered embarrased. He may have been known to be one of the friendliest guys in town. But he had never, ever been used to recieving compliments. Especially not from his one of boyfriend's brothers.

"Relax; I'm not hitting on you. I think I figured out why brother likes you." Green eyes scanned blue, deciding this guy was pretty likeable. His eyes were honest and open.

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Kadaj smiled.

"What is it?"

"Figure it out." Kadaj said simply, enjoying the miffed look on the others face. His eyes were fixated on the ground when he spoke again. "I'm really not to heavy am I? We've been standing out here for a while now."

"Like I said, you're pretty light. Besides you shouldn't be standing or anything right now."

"It's not like I'm in a comatose." He protested.

"Please. Both of us know your brother would skin me alive."

Kadaj snickered and his eyes brightened instantly. "Ain't that the truth?"

* * *

Time to go over what happened in this chapter! So we see Kadaj was actually sick due to the stress of actually leaving his mother. It took a lot out of him and he hardly rested if anyone's wondering. And, amazingly, models do have ways to make it look like they always get enough sleep. If I remember correctly, it's some sort of spray...or maybe an eye drop?

He and Cloud seem to warming up to each other nicely, but it's only a matter of time before Cloud pushes him away, or perhaps, Kadaj would push him away first. Things are going to get messy as soon as the plot thickens.

Yes, Yazoo may seem a bit childish for acting like he hates Zack, but it's mostly because he cares for brother, and it's a way for him to keep Zack in check. He does in fact (grudgingly) like having him around. It means he gets to do what he wants more.

Also, Zack may have pointy teeth but let it be known that he is not a vampire. Vampires have nothing to do with the making of this story. And they never will.

It's kinda short, sorry. Although I do have the next chapter all planned out, it's already half-way done. Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, and I will love you forever :)


End file.
